One Thousand Cranes
by EvilPenguinRika
Summary: Ryou managed to get Ruki to meet him at Guilmon's old home. Things get a bit crazy when they meet up with old friends. However, Ruki managed and Ryou shows her something special. /COMPLETE\


**Note: **If you guys want to check out the official title page for this story, just head on down to my profile! :)

Main character's ages in the story:  
>Ruki – 17<br>Ryou – 21

**~oOo~**

A Ryuki Fanfiction

One Thousand Cranes

**~oOo~**

It was early in the morning on a weekend. I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a jog around the neighborhood. I tied my annoyingly long hair into a ponytail so it wouldn't bother me as much when I ran.

My name's Makino Ruki. I'm seventeen and that's all the info that you're getting from me.

My music player played one of my favourite: _Yuuhi no Yakusoku_. My running was in sync with the music that I didn't notice the sun peeking out from behind the clouds. It was specially cold this morning so I put on a sweat shirt – which was now tied around my waist after all the running I did.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket so I stopped. Leaning against a wall that was just next to me. I took out my phone and saw that a particular annoying someone called me. I rolled my eyes and called them back.

"_Hello?_"

"What do you want Akiyama?" I snarled.

"_Ruki! I'm glad you called me!_" he replied with that sickening voice of his.

"I only called you because you called _me_ idiot."

"_I'm hurt Ruki-chan!_" he was obviously trying to sound hurt, but I could tell that he was playing around – that and I could hear him snicker.

"Oh, cut the crap Akiyama. Shouldn't you be in class? I thought Universities kept you busy, but obviously not seeing how you tried to call me five times today."

"_Now, now Ruki, I know you're worried about me and all, you don't have to hide it,_" he paused for a while before he answered. I just gave an impatient huff. "_-Anyways, I already finished school and I'm already out and working – but of course since it's the holidays, I'm at home – bored – but not after talking to you of course Ruki-chan!_"

My eye twitched, "if that's all you're calling me for, I'm hanging up." My phone left my ear and I was about to hang up until I heard him frantically shouting "wait".

"What!" I snapped.

"_Can you um..._"

"Can I _what_? You know, I don't have a lot of time. I'm trying to finish jogging and go back home." I heard him gave a nervous laugh on the other end. I wonder what's up with him today.

"_Can you meet me at where Guilmon's hide out was at one?_"

_I haven't thought about Renamon for such a long time..._ I felt my heart tighten with pain. I shook my head to snap myself out of my sorrow. "Why do you want me to meet you there?" I asked him.

"_That'd ruin the surprise my dearest Ruki-chan! Anyways, meet me there at one! I'll see you then!_" he hung up before I got a chance to say anything. The nerve!

I shoved my phone back into my pocket and decided to just walk back home then jog. I didn't feel like finishing my jog. I wanted to think over of all the good times I had with the Tamers. _And Renamon_. I thought.

**~oOo~**

After I got back, I quickly headed to the bathroom to take a shower and freshen up. I still don't know why Ryou would ask me to meet him at Guilmon's old hide out.

I turned the knob and the water spurted out from the shower head. I drew my arm back, but it still got wet. I shrugged and left the washroom to get some extra clothes from my room.

I came back to the washroom and took off my sweaty clothes and threw them into the hamper. I stepped into the shower and gave a sigh as the warm water hit my skin. I looked up at the steamy ceiling and felt my heart ache in pain yet again. I missed Renamon still. I know they came back again and we all reunited, but it still hurts knowing that they went back to the Digital World. I remembered the times when Jian thought about making a message packet to send to the Digital World. I threw quite a large fit and I had such a hard time accepting that Renamon and everyone else's Digimon partner left us. Takato may have found a small portal, but it was blocked up by Yamaki. We both probably had it hard.

I stepped out of the quiet shower and grabbed a towel. I wrapped the plush fabric around my body and tucked the end so I can move my arms freely. I grabbed a smaller towel and used it to wrap my damp hair.

"I really need to cut my hair..." My hair grew much longer that it reached below my back. I didn't preferably like long hair, but I guess after they had to go back to the Digital World five or six years ago, I didn't feel like cutting my hair when it grew out a year or two later.

I dried my body and put on the clean clothes that I put on a stool. I didn't want to blow dry my hair because I found it useless, but if I didn't I might get sick. I took out the dryer and plugged it in. As I turned it on I gave a slight flinch as the whirring of the blow dryer boomed.

_I need to tell mom to get a new blow dryer._ I thought to myself.

After the immense ear deafening machine was put away, I took a comb and brushed my hair. I let it loose until I had to go meet Ryou. It's not like I'm going to pretty myself up for him, we're just going to meet up.

I walked down the wooden floor of my Japanese style home and turned left. I was faced to face with my room and slide the door open. The flooring in my room is different, it was covered in a tatami mat. I looked at my desk and saw my D-Arc lying there. My brows furrowed and I moved towards it unconsciously.

My shadow cast down onto the table and over my digivice. I picked up my blue D-Arc and looked at it clearly. It seems to have gotten a bit smaller, or maybe the same size? I've never touched this since they went back. My thumb brushed the dusty black screen. I saw myself in the reflection, I look lost and confused. Ha. I've always felt that after they left. After Renamon left me again...

"_Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara-"_

I picked up my cellphone from my desk and answered the call without looking at who it may be, "hello?"

"_Ruki!_" It was Jian.

"Jian. What's up?" I asked.

"_Nothing really...hey, I heard from Ryou that you two are meeting at Guilmon's old hideout...what's happening?_" he asked.

I gave a small shrug, "nothing. Akiyama's just being himself again. He called me five times today. I don't know what he wants, but it sounded urgent..."

"_I see..._"

The line was quiet for a few moment before Jian spoke again, "_ne, Ruki-chan._"

"Yeah?" my heart pounded louder each second that passes by.

"_Do you...still think about Renamon?_"

I stayed quiet, but I guess it was a rhetorical or that he understood my silence and continued talking, "_I do...Suzie even made a Lopmon and Terriermon plushie..._"

"I..." I couldn't very well say I miss Renamon even if it's true. I didn't want to sound so meek in front of Jian, or anyone in general.

"_That's in the past...I still miss them all and all the adventure's we've had. I look back thinking 'What if none of this ever happened? Digimon was only just a game? Then I wouldn't have met Takato, Ruki and everyone else. We wouldn't have been called _Tamers_ either'._"

I gave a choked out laugh, "always the optimist, aren't you Jian?"

He laughed, "_not really. Anyways, I have to go to a family lunch. I'll talk to you later._"

"Mm, bye Jian."

"_Bye Ruki-chan_."

I placed the phone back onto the table, but it ended up falling to the ground. The protective guard and battery was separated from my phone. I fell onto my knees, still clutching my D-Arc in my hands.

**~oOo~**

Children were running around and having fun. I was leaning against the cement wall that was built around Guilmon's home. I looked at my watch to check the time. Three minutes past one.

"Where is he?" I asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Looking for me, Ruki?"

I spun around and saw Ryou Akiyama standing there in all his egotistic glory. He doesn't seem to have changed much, maybe asides from his new fashion sense. He wore a green long sleeved shirt and a pair of brown pants.

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes, "you look like you're in the army, you know that? And you shouldn't make the other person wait for you when you invited them out."

Ryou just looked at me apologetically and scratched the back of his head, "sorry, sorry! I had to buy a bunch of items." He had on a goofy smile, I just shook my head.

"So, can you tell my why you called me out here on a weekend when I could be at home finishing up my assignments to enjoy the holidays?" I asked sourly.

"I see we're still feisty as ever huh Wildcat?"

I hated being called 'Wildcat', 'Princess', and even 'Pumpkin' by him. He comes up with the most outrageous names for me. I still don't understand why. "Don't call me that," I snapped.

He put his hands out in front of him in defense, "OK OK." He ought to stop smiling so much. It's annoying.

"Look, if there's _nothing _for you to tell me, I'm going home."

"Ah, Ruki, wait!"

I turned back around to look at him. My head tilted to the side. I watched his actions for a moment. He kept sighing and not making direct eye contact. I noticed more about his eyes as I observed him. The angle of the sunlight hit the side of his face, making his skin look a bit more...lively. But his eyes were the ones that stuck me the most. A dark midnight blue shimmered that I can almost see my reflection in them. He has long eye lashes, but not as long as a girls, just...long, making his eyes even more noticeable.

"Ruki?"

"H-huh?" I snapped out of my trance. Damn him and his eyes.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"N-o-of course I have!" I retorted.

He grinned, "oh I get it. You couldn't stop staring hm?"

"Ha! Y-yeah right Akiyama!"

"Well, in case you _didn't _hear, we should go to a cafe so I can explain why I asked you to come today..."

I stared at him and blinked, "you're not asking me out on a date, are you?" I asked wearily. I don't do dates...or boyfriends.

He suddenly become flustered, "n-no! Of course not! I'm just asking you out – as a friend! As a friend Ruki-chan!" He said the last bit quickly after I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Fine. Where do you want to go?"

He beamed at me. "How about going to this nice cafe around my apartment?" he asked.

"...sure, fine. Whatever."

"Great! I'm driving!"

"What!"

**~oOo~**

I followed Ryou to a nice simple looking four-door car. _It looks safe_, I thought to myself. He opened the door for me and I muttered a "thanks". I sat in the passenger seat and already put my seat belt on. I'm worried about my life at the moment so I made a small prayer.

Ryou entered and sat in the drivers seat, he looked too confident, like he was showing off that he has a car and can drive. Big whoop.

He put the keys in the hole and turned the ignition. The car begun to slowly move forward. After, Ryou sped up and was onto the road. I had to admit, he was a pretty decent driver. Not a good driver, or a bad driver either.

We drove around the city. I don't recognize much of it, but I remember coming here. I looked out the window and saw the beautiful scenery. We were still in the city, but it seemed like we were driving in the country side. I asked if I could roll down the windows and Ryou just smiled in reply.

The windows lowered about half-way and I stuck my nose out to smell the air. It was clean and really did have that country smell – even the manure.

"We're almost there," he said.

I nodded to him and went back to the smell.

Ryou pulled up into the driveway and into a parking lot. There was a large cafe which obviously seemed like the one Ryou suggested to go. The exterior was fairly yellow in colour – with a couple of white here and there.

I looked at it with uneasiness and Ryou must have caught on because he said, "too cheerful for you my Ice Queen?"

I glared at him, "no. And don't call me 'your Ice Queen'. I'm nobody's, _got it_?"

"Ha ha. Yes, yes Ruki."

He led the way and opened the door for me. I looked at him and sighed in defeat. I muttered a quiet thanks and he replied with a gleeful "you're welcome".

Unlike the outside, the inside was actually pretty classy and modern. The walls were painted with a nice buttermilk coloured with white framing. The windows were tinted with a faint orange colour, making it look like the sun was either setting or rising.

"Table for two?" asked the waitress.

"Yeah," replied Ryou. The waitress nodded and took four menus and led us to a table against the windows.

We sat down and the woman gave us our menus. She later came back with two cups of water and left again.

I took the nearest menu near to me, which just so happened to be alcoholic beverages.

"Didn't know you were so keen on getting some drinks now Ruki-chan."

I gave a grunt, "whatever..." My face flushed with embarrassment as I placed the drinks menu down on the table and grabbed the other larger menu and flipped it open.

After what seems to be fifteen minutes or so, Ryou put up his arm and the same waitress came over to take our order.

"I'd like to have one club sandwich special and an ice tea," he said.

The waitress nodded and looked over at me, "and you miss?"

"Um...I'll have a Caesar salad with ranch dressing and a strawberry milkshake please."

"Alright!" she chirped. The waitress, whom I found out was named Hana (I had a quick glance at her name tag), picked up our menus and was off on her merry little way to place our orders. I looked out the window and took a sip of water.

I could feel Ryou's eyes staring at me, locked onto their target. I tried not to shift around too much. I didn't want to show him that I was feeling nervous and insecure at that moment. He'd tease me about it for the rest of my life too.

The silence was unbearable. We didn't speak at all. My neck hurts from looking out the window. I couldn't keep the position for long. I had to turn back around, besides, I'm sure our food will arrive any time now.

As I turned my head back I was startled. Ryou was still staring at me with that goofy grin of his. "Hey there Wildcat. Enjoyed the view?" he asked me.

"U-uh yeah..." I replied.

"Here's your order."

We looked towards Hana as she brought us our food. Ryou thanked her and flashed her a lopsided smile. Hana flushed. Her face reminded me of a fire burning in a bonfire. I rolled my eyes and thanked her with a bit of aggressiveness in my voice. She bowed and scurried away.

"Jealous?"

"You wish."

"I do, every day."

"..." I didn't know what to say after that. He went down to his food. Ryou picked up his sandwich and gave a large bite. He practically ate half of his club sandwich. He held it in his hand and took a sip from his ice tea. I quickly started eating my food when I saw his eyes turning this way.

We silently ate our lunch. It was a bit awkward because it really does feel like I'm on a date with him. I just hope to God that no one we know sees us.

"Ruki? Ryou?"

_Damn it all. _I cussed.

"Takato, Juri. Nice to see you two again!" Ryou said, he scooted over to let Takato sit next to him. I had to do the same in order to let Juri sit down.

"Yeah it is huh? How have you been Ryou?" Juri asked.

Ryou leaned back and looked up at the ceiling as if he was thinking long and hard. He then smiled and sat back properly, "I'm doing well! How about you two? Are you guys official now?" With that said, Takato and Juri both turned bright red. I have a small laugh.

"D-don't laugh!" Juri whined, I ignored her until she said something interesting, "what about you Ruki? Are you and Ryou going out?"

"Ha?" I asked.

"You and Ryou are out eating lunch together. You told me you're not into dating, so why are you starting to date him now?" she asked.

"I'm-"

"Because she loves me and I love her," Ryou hollered.

My heart beat stopped. _He loves me?_

"That's cute," said Takato.

The three of them were engrossed in their conversation to notice that I was feeling a bit off. He doesn't love me. He was practically laughing when he said that. I don't love him and vice versa.

I got up.

"Ruki?"

"Excuse me." Juri got up to let me out. I walked out of the restaurant without looking back when my friends called my name.

**~oOo~**

I walked down the same street for what seems to be eternity. It was getting dark. I looked at my watch and gaped at it. It was ten past six. I've been walking for maybe a couple of hours? I really don't remember.

I took out my phone and realized that Juri, Takato and even Ryou called and emailed me. I sighed and shoved it back into my pocket.

I passed by so many people and open markets that I got lost. It was already dark and the street lights blinked on. I sighed and looked down the road. No one. It was hauntingly empty with no one but me left sans a couple of cars zooming by. But I assume they're going back home to their warm houses and delicious dinner. My stomach then growled loudly. I placed my hand delicately over it and pursed my lips. "Damn...come to think of it, I didn't exactly finish my lunch or had dinner yet..."

"Hey there gurlie."

I turned around and saw a couple of thugs. Their rotten wood like teeth were the ones that caught my eyes the most. I scrunched my face in disgust. I could still smell the strong odor of whiskey and smoke from them.

The guy standing in the front had a buzz cut and was wearing a stained yellow tank top. Tattoos formed everywhere on his arms and neck like he was born with them. His eyes were bulging out of their eye socket and they were red all over. Around his iris was a mix of blue and the red vines of the blood in the round objects. He also reeked of illegal drugs.

"Hey! I'm talkin' to ya bitch!" he gnarled.

I rolled my eyes and glared at him from the corner of my eyes. He didn't take that lightly.

"GET 'ER!" he shouted.

I took this as my cue to run the hell away from them. I was having second thoughts on ignoring my friends and provoking the bastards.

I made a sharp turn and took out my cell. I quickly dialed Juri's number and placed the phone against my ear. I jumped over a low kiddy like fence and ran into the park. "Come on Juri...pick up pick up!" I cried into the phone.

"_Hello? Ruki?_"

Relief spread through me like a wild fire in the prairies, "yeah it's – it's me. Look, I don't have much time. I'm at this park – I – I think it was called Yanagi Park? Anyways, please hur-"

The thugs got to me and threw my phone onto the pavement. I crashed onto the ground landing butt first. They towered over me like sky scrapers. You just don't know for sure if they were going to fall down on top of you or is firmly secured in the ground.

"The boss'd like a word with ya sweet heart," one of the thugs said. He wore sunglasses to hide the probable diseased looking eyes. He wore a white tight fitted shirt and I could see the yellow stains from his arm pits. I tried not to gag from the horrid smell in front of me.

"Yeah?" I retorted. I picked up a decent size rock and I got up slowly, "well I don't want to talk with your ugly ass boss!" I threw the rock at him and kicked the other guy in the nuts. I made a break for it, hoping to get lost in the dark dreary forest of the willow trees in the park.

I saw a ditch up ahead and looked back quickly. Thankfully, I couldn't see them. I slowly ran to the pit fall and jumped in. It wasn't that deep, but it wasn't that shallow either.

"Come on! That bitch's got to be here some where! Boss will kill us if we don't find her!" cried one of the thug.

"Man...I thought I saw 'er runnin' up here."

"Whatever – come on let's get goin'."

I waited for a couple of minutes until I was certain they were gone. I jumped up and got a grip on the edge of the ditch. I pushed myself up and was finally up. I looked both ways. Not a single silhouette in sight.

I started walking carefully in the shadows, trying not to make myself noticeable and seen with the keenest eyes. Without my phone, I can't really contact my friends. Well, there goes my ten year plan.

I walked and walked. I then saw the clearing. I had to dodge into the tree's shadow and made sure no one was there. As I saw fit, the surrounding area was safe and I emerged from the darkness and into the open.

No thugs. No nothing. I'm safe. It was so quiet that I barely heard the deafening growl behind me.

"Gotcha."

**~oOo~**

I woke up groggily. My vision was blurred like a foggy glass. I didn't know where I was.

"Heh. Good. Yer'wake!"

_Godamnit! The fcking thugs kidnapped me!_ I thought bitterly.

"Now's a little pay back you filthy whore!" he snarled. What I presume, the gang leader with the buzz cut walked towards me. I tried to escape but I just recently found out I was sitting on the dirty ground with my arms tied in the back and rope wrapped around my torso. Great. More things to deal with.

He pulled my hair and I yelped in pain. He smiled thirstily at me and I could smell rotten eggs, nicotine, and even vomit. I tried not to breath the air but it didn't last.

"How's it feel to be the weak one now bitch?" he said again.

"Gee..." I choked out, "I don't know...why don't you tell me asshole."

His crooked smile turned into a ferocious frown. He stood up on his feet and looked down at me like I was some rat in a rat trap, "you fcking bitch. I'll make ye pay!" he screamed. He took a pocket knife and flipped it open. The shinning dagger was just inches away from my clothes being torn. I realized now that I was going to get raped and killed.

I started to squirm. Thankfully he didn't tie up my legs because I really needed them to sac him hard. _Real _hard.

He staggered backwards, clutching his most prized possession, "fcking bitch!" he said again.

The grabbed the pocket knife but just barely and started cutting away the ropes. They loosened up and I broke free. I crushed his hand and stepped on his stomach, "you know," I started, "you really need to have a larger vocabulary. Try calling someone a slut once in a while." I twisted my feet, crushing his hand even more. He yelped in pain and I enjoyed every moment of it. I sometimes feel like such a sadist sometimes.

I left the place wherever I was and saw the thugs all beaten up and there, standing in front and in all his glory was none other then Akiyama Ryou.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Well, after Juri told me you were here at Yanagi Park. I grew up playing in this park so I knew where a couple of uneducated thugs would me holding a pretty girl like you as a hostage...but," he peered inside and I turned my head halfway. I saw that the boss was slumped and was clutching his hand and balls. I gave out a sickening laugh. He narrowed his eyes and was trying to get up.

"Oh no you don't. You try to get up, and I'll make sure you lose your family jewels, got it?" I said warningly. He doesn't seem to believe me. I snorted. Typical. I walked right up to him, of course not before telling Ryou that I will be fine and there's nothing to worry about. I was standing in front of him and I punched in hard in the face and kneed his stomach. He toppled over, crashing onto the wooden table and falling back onto the concrete ground unconscious.

"Holy...crap...well," Ryou said quickly, "I guess this means that I should never anger you..."

"Hell yeah," I replied with a smirk.

**~oOo~**

We were sitting in Ryou's car ready to go home. While we were waking out of Yanagi Park, we found the broken bits of my phone and Ryou called Takato, telling him that he found me and I was safe. I heard Juri in the background. She sighed in relief and yelled as loudly as possible, "_have fun on your honey moon!_"

The drive back home was alright. I looked at my broken phone and turned it around, catching the bits of pieces that fell out.

"I need to take you somewhere because I haven't really told you why I asked you to come out..." said Ryou.

"Okay," I replied with no hesitation at all. After what I've been through, I need a good night out.

We drove up to his apartment. _Great. Don't tell me he's actually some sick perv and rapes every single girl he's brought home now is he?_ I mentally asked myself. Ever since he went into University, he moved to an apartment closer to the University – which just so happens to be near where all the Tamers lived.

"So this is your place huh?" I asked, looking up at the building.

Ryou chuckled, "why? Expecting a palace of some sort? Sorry Princess, I don't have that kind of money."

I grumbled in annoyance, "don't call me that..."

We walked into the lobby and entered the elevator. Ryou pressed the button that had the number fifteen above the circle and we waited as the lift went up to our floor.

The elevator ding and we were on floor fifteen. I walked out first and he came followed after. He led me to the end of the hall marked one-five-zero.

The door open and I was greeted with the smell of well, Ryou – whatever that means. It's not like I smell him or anything!

"This is pretty cool..." I commented.

"Great! Oh do you want anything to drink?" he asked. I made myself comfortable on his black sofa and he was in the kitchen. I nodded my head, "yeah thanks. Water will be fine." I replied.

He gave me a nod and took out two glasses and grabbed a jug of water and poured it into each glass. He set the jug down on the counter and took the glass in his hands and went to sit next to me on the couch. He handed me my cup and I muttered a 'thanks' to him.

"So..." I started, "what did you want to show me again?" I asked him. His eyes widen and he placed his cup on the coffee table. He got up swiftly and flashed a smile towards me, "let me get it! Hold on!" with that said, he ran off into a room.

He came back and was hiding something behind his back. I looked at him uneasily. Trying to get a better look at the object behind him.

He wagged his finger and wore a smirk, "ah-ah. No peeking Pumpkin."

I rolled my eyes, "I told you to never call me _Wildcat_, _Princess_, or _Pumpkin_ Ryou."

He obviously ignored my comment and sat down again. His body was facing me entirely and I can see the sparkle in his eyes.

"Ruki...I know you're still upset about how our Digimon partners having to go back to the Digital World..." he paused, "I just want to give you something that may help you..." he slowly brought whatever it is behind him in front. My eyes were wide open and I looked down at it. I then proceeded to look back up at Ryou.

"Ryou...these are-"

"I know. Cranes. One thousand of them too ha ha."

"But...why? How?" I demanded, although my voice was more quiet and like a wisp of smoke.

"A couple weeks ago – or maybe last month – Jian called me in concerns of you – because you weren't feeling like yourself!" he added the last bit quickly when he saw that I was giving him a look. "Jian told me that you were more...distant to the group and you didn't talk to anyone at all, wanting to be left alone and such."

I nodded. I remember that when Renamon had to go back to the Digital World, I was so distant to everyone that I would blow up in their faces if they bothered me at all.

"I wanted to try to help you, but I didn't know what to do until I talked to one of my friend from Uni. I told her about you and she suggested that I should make a thousand cranes. It's tradition that, when you make a thousand cranes before a certain date, you get to make a wish. And...seeing how today is the day our Digimon's had to go back...and I only have nine hundred and ninety eight cranes in here...I was _hoping _that you and I can finish making the last two cranes."

He held out a piece of oragami paper in front of me. I looked from Ryou's pleading but calm face to the paper and back at him. I did something uncharacteristic of me and smiled a genuine smile. "Of course, Ryou."

He grinned back and I giggled. I took the paper from him and we both started to fold.

We both shared playful and friendly glanced at each other and continued folding. Once done. We placed our two cranes into the jar of nine hundred and ninety eight cranes.

"We did it! One thousand cranes are in this jar!" Ryou shouted happily.

I smiled, "now to make a wish." Ryou nodded. We both closed our eyes. I was thinking of something to wish for when I finally thought of something.

_I wish that..._

**~oOo~**

Two weeks later, I became Ryou's girlfriend. Of course he constantly asked me out and wouldn't take "no" for an answer. We're happy – I'm, happy now. Every morning I would wake up and see the thousand cranes sitting on my shelf next to my blue D-Arc. I would greet it "good morning" and when I come back home I would say "good afternoon" and when I have to sleep, I would then tell it "good night". I know it's silly of me to greet a jar of cranes like a human. But you see, Ryou gave me the jar after we folded the last two cranes.

My wish was probably impossible to be granted, but it doesn't matter. I know it will happen someday. When I'm feeling down, I would look at it and remember my wish.

I was standing outside of Guilmon's hide out waiting for Ryou. This reminds me of the time he asked me to meet me at this spot at one two months ago. That day went by so quickly. We went out to eat, Takato and Juri saw us. Ryou jokingly told them that we love each other that we're eating out. Then I left angrily and got harassed by thugs. Kidnapped and almost raped. Beat them up and went back to Ryou's place to fold the cranes. It was really hectic but...I guess I really did enjoy spending that amount of time with Ryou.

"Ruki-chan!"

I turned and faced Ryou, my boyfriend. "You're late."

He sheepishly scratched the back of his head and gave me an apologetic smile, "sorry! I had to go get a few things!" he replied.

I narrowed my eyes but then smiled. I walked up to him and kissed him gently on the lips. I stepped back and looked up at him. He just stared at me. Confused but pleased.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Pumpkin?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "don't call me that." I gave a laugh.

"There's my Wildcat!" he said as he brought me in for a hug. His soft lips pressed down on the top of my head. His chin then rested atop of my now short, orange hair. We stayed in that position for who knows how long.

"I like your hair cut..." he said softly.

"Thanks...my hair was getting too long..." I replied. I discreetly smelled him. He smelt like after shave and vanilla ice cream.

We pulled away and he slid his arm around my shoulders. I hate how he's gotten much taller than me. Maybe half a head taller? Either way, he was still taller. We walked down the park and went into his car. It's like a routine. We meet up at Guilmon's hide out. He's late. We get into his car to go to the same cafe and then we head over to Yanagi Park to walk and then go back to his place to just...talk...of course he does try to make the first move. But I always end up on top.

We entered the cafe. A cute looking waiter shows us to our table. I think he was flirting with me. I'm not so sure, but the jealous look on Ryou's face? Priceless!

"Don't tell me you're jealous of him," I said with a playful tone.

"I'm not. I'm not jealous. What are you talking about?" he asked.

I shook my head. The waiter, whose name I found out was Hiroki, gave us our drinks. Ryou and I always get the same thing. Hiroki nodded and took our menu's and went to place our order to the cook.

"I don't like him," Ryou stated.

"And why's that Ryou?" I asked sarcastically, taking a sip of water.

"Because he was checking out _my _girlfriend."

I rolled my eyes and set my glass of water on the table.

Our orders came in and we started eating. I drank my milkshake and he drank his ice tea.

"Hey...Ryou..."

He looked up at me, "yeah?"

"You know...that time when Takato and Juri was here...and you said that you love me and...such..."

He nodded, "and?"

"W-was it true? D-did you um...did you actually...?" I couldn't bring myself to say it. It was already embarrassing to ask him such a question.

Ryou only smiled at me and took my hand into his, "of course! I meant every word Ruki. I love you. I always have."

"W-when did you um..."

"The first time we had to face each other in the card tournament. You weren't like other girls – which I was really glad for. You didn't focus on me and my looks. You just focused on the game. You had sass and were feisty. I liked that. And when I saw you again in the Digital world, I was actually happy to see you again. Though, a little annoyed that you were with two guys – but that doesn't matter."

My eyes felt like flooding tears, but I blinked them away, "s-stupid idiot...d-don't say something so sappy while I'm eating!"

Ryou laughed, "yes, yes Ruki-chan."

After eating, we went to Yanagi Park to walk around. This was the place where I was being harassed by a couple of thugs. I'm glad Jian thought me a bit of self defense.

"It's good that we're walking during the afternoon and _not _the night," Ryou stated.

"Yeah...but I do missed those thugs," I replied. He looked wearily at me.

"And why's that?"

"Because I missed beating them up into a pulp."

"Ha ha! Geez Ruki."

"It's true! Jian's even been teaching me more self defense each week! I want to try them out on the thugs again!"

Ryou rolled his eyes, "you don't have to worry about any mean thugs now that I'm around Ruki." he wrapped his arm around me from behind and leaned his head down, resting it on my shoulder.

"Who said I need you to protect me?" I asked, annoyed.

I felt Ryou shook his head, "never you mind."

By now, we were off in Ryou's car and headed back to his apartment.

We got up the elevator and into his place. I sat down on the sofa and he poured water in each glass.

"Routines suck," I commented as he handed me my glass of water.

"Why's that?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

"It's always been like this. We meet at Guilmon's hide out. Go to the cafe. Go to Yanagi Park and then head over to your apartment. And we do this on the exact same day too!"

"Well...this is when...everything started you know. The day our Digimon's went back...maybe we're just so used to it that we really can't break out of it."

"Bull shit! We could totally break out of the routine no doubt! We can go to a different cafe...or meet up at a different location. Hell, we could invite the gang!" my voiced was raised with every sentence.

"Now now Ruki-"

"Don't you _'now now Ruki' _me Akiyama," I pouted.

"Then, let's talk about something else. How about we go over to your place?" he asked.

I shook my head, "nah. Not up for it."

It was quiet. All we did was drink our water. The ticking of the clock up on his wall was the only sound that we heard. Up until Ryou broke the silence.

"Hey uh...I was meaning to ask you..."

"Hn?" I was drinking my water so I couldn't very well open my mouth.

"When we finished folding the cranes...just...just out of curiosity and all...what did you wish for?" he asked. His tan brown skin showed the hint of neon pink. He was awkwardly glancing at my direction.

I tilted my head to the side and tapped my chin, "hm...you know...I think..." I paused to create the suspense. I noticed that he was sitting very close to the edge of the sofa, "that should remain a secret Akiyama," I replied with a wink.

He almost slipped off the sofa but manage to catch himself. He turned to look at me and smiled uneasily, "o-oh...i-is that so? Ha...ha...o-okay I guess I'll just...y-yeah..."

I raised my brow at him. The corner of my lip easily turned up. The sight of a flustered Ryou was just a rare sight to see. He occasionally scratched the back of his head and tapped the rims of the glass cup.

"What did _you _wish for?" I asked.

He stared at me, alarmed, "w-what? I...I...noo...I didn't wish for anything..."

I cocked a brow at him, "Ryou...we both finished the thousand crane – well more like you – so you should have wished for something too you know."

His eyes began to dart around again. Sweat formed on his forehead. He took the back of his hand and dabbed the droplets of salty water around his hair and took a big gulp of water before placing it back down.

"Well...I know it's cheating but...I made two wishes...one which hasn't happened yet...but the other," he stopped to take both my hands and looked at me. I got lost staring into those royal blue eyes of his. I saw my reflection clearly even. "The other wish...already came true." He leaned down and kissed me. He pulled away and my lips still felt tingly. I gave in to my feelings and smashed my lips onto his forcefully. We pulled apart breathlessly and he smirked.

"Didn't know my Wildcat wanted it _that _bad," he said.

"Oh shut up and kiss me Akiyama..."

We indulged ourselves in the kiss. I leaned forward more, making me lying on top of him. Our legs got tangled with each other. Ryou's hands roamed around my back. One of it wouldn't stop playing with my hair.

"R-Ryou..."

"Ruki..." All of a sudden, he pushed me off of him and sat up. My heart was heavy, like it was being weighed down. My eyes started to prickle. I shouldn't be crying over something like this. Makino Ruki does not cry.

"I-I'm sorry..." he whispered. "I don't...I just don't..."

"What? Take advantage of me? Ryou...you love me and I love you," I said bluntly.

"I know that! I really do love you...but you're only seventeen and I'm four years older than you! I really don't think I should be...doing things and pushing you..."

"Ryou...I'm probably perfectly legal to have sex with someone older than me," I stated harshly.

"I know! But...what if you're not? I don't want to...to put you or me in danger!"

"You're being stupid..." I said. Hurt filled up my heart and flooded my entire body, "but...I guess we _could _take things slow?" I saw Ryou's eyes lit up a little, "but just so you know. Once I'm eighteen, we're going into your room and we _will _make love."

His face heated up and looked red. He looked as if he was having a really bad fever because he wouldn't stop blushing. I giggled and oddly found it cute. I lightly pecked his cheeks and laid my head against his shoulder. My back touched his toned chest and I intertwined my fingers with his.

I felt Ryou laugh and I just closed my eyes. Wishing this feeling would never go away...I also do wish that one day...Renamon and the others will be back and we can visit them again.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Longest one-shot I have ever written in my entire life...**

**I really like how it turned out. I think I got a bit lazy in the beginning and the ending. The middle part was...I think it was okay? Maybe I just got lazy there too? I don't know, YOU guys be the judge of that ha ha.**

**Also...I really don't get why I named this "One Thousand Cranes" but I guess maybe I do? And those wondering what Ruki's wish is well...I really don't know myself...o-o**

**-TakashiRika-**


End file.
